


A gift for every occasion

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "light" NSFW, 10th birthday, 20th Birthday, 30th birthday, Alec is a snack, Alec's birthday, Birthday Celebrations, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is the best gift Alec ever got, the three decades of Alec's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Three decades of Alec’s life and three days he will never forget.Family, love and new beginnings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A gift for every occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buzzie_enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzie_enigma/gifts).

> Yayyyyy the wait is finally over, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE !!!  
Have a great day and hopefully this will help, hope you enjoy and maybe will write some more next yet for your next birthday XD

23 November 1999.  
Maryse and Robert were working, they were always working. Alec didn’t mind he was used to it and knew that they were busy and didn’t always have time to play with him. Still a part of him had hoped that today would be different. It was his birthday, not just any birthday but his tenth birthday. He had been alive a whole decade, he wasn’t a kid anymore so it didn’t matter if he had to get himself up and get his siblings ready for school.  
Turning his alarm before it could ring, he climbed out of his bed, the cold air hitting his bare arms. He grabbed a sweater off the floor and made his way downstairs to start breakfast before going to make sure Jace and Izzy were awake.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!!!” Alec jumped as his siblings popped up from behind the kitchen counter.  
“What? What are you guys doing up?” as Izzy moved around the table to hug him, Jace turned the kitchen light on to reveal perfectly stacked plates of pancakes, strawberries and other fruit.  
“It’s your birthday so we decided that for once, we would take care of breakfast. Take care of you for a change.” Alec couldn’t help but smile at the thought but something Iz had said rang alarm belts. Jace caught his eye, apparently having guessed where Alec’s mind had gone.  
“Don’t worry I made the pancakes, Izzy set the table.”  
“Oh thank god.” Alec made sure to hug Izzy again so she didn’t take offense, he loved her dearly but he didn’t really want to ruin the nice gesture from his siblings with a trip to the ER. “Thank you guys so much. This is amazing. Best birthday ever.” 

23 November 2009.  
Alec kicked off his boots and hug up his coat as he arrived at the loft. He had only just moved in but it already felt like home. He may be young, but he had never been happier.  
“Magnus, I’m home.” He called out to his boyfriend ashe made his way to the kitchen, stopping to rub Chairman’s head on the way.  
“I’m in the bedroom.” Changing his trajectory, Alec headed for the bedroom. The day had been long and he wanted to kiss his boyfriend on his birthday.  
The view waiting for him as he opened the door to the bedroom was one he was sure to remember. Magnus was standing in the middle of the room, a wide smile on his face and a big red bow around his neck. And that was it.  
Alec had always found Magnus beautiful, if he had on a full face of makeup, an intricate outfit or if he was just in pajamas, half awake in their kitchen. But this, damn it was definitely his favorite look.  
“Happy birthday Alexander. Do you like your gift?” Magnus held his arms up, showing off his very naked body to Alec who still hadn’t moved, his pupils blown wide as he stared at his boyfriend, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.  
“Um. That is quite the outfit.” Alec was still struggling to form comprehensible sentences, something Magnus seem to have noticed if his grin was anything to go after.  
“Well, you know me, I do try and dress for every occasion.” This time Alec didn’t bother trying to think of something witty to say back, instead stepping forwards and into Magnus’ personal space. With the other man so close Magnus had to lean back so he could see Alec’s face and the look he saw in his eyes made his entire body grow warm. Alec wanting him and Magnus was burning with the need for Alec to touch him.  
Despite the cloud of lust that had settled on his thoughts, Alec took his time, each move precise and calculated. He knew what he wanted and that was to have Magnus be a moaning mess in his hands. He stepped even closer, forcing Magnus to step back, he was so close he could feel Magnus’ warm breath on the skin of his neck but still he didn’t reach out to touch him, instead taking another step forwards, forcing Magnus back so his knee hit the bed behind him. Finally touching him, Alec laid a hand flat on Magnus’ chest, the touch was soft, he lingered for a second, enjoying the shiver that ran through Magnus at the touch before pushing him back so he fell on his back on the bed. The man laying before him, completely exposed and trusting, took Alec’s breath away, he always did, but in this instant, with the love so clear in his eyes, Alec had never felt happier. Magnus was the gift he had never even dreamed to hope for, not just his body but his smile, his laugh, his love. Magnus had given Alec the gift of his love and he intended to show the man just how grateful he was for it.  
Shrugging off his jacket, he let it drop to the floor before climbing on the bed to hover over Magnus.  
Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec cut him off before he could say a word, his lips pressing hungrily against his. Magnus’ mouth was already open so Alec met no resistance as he slipped his tongue to meet with Magnus’ not that the man in question had any intention of resisting, instead arcing up as best he could with Alec laying across his body to chase his lips and feel the man’s skin against his. Alec couldn’t help but laugh lightly as he felt hands at the hem of his shirt, desperately struggling to pull it despite the position they were in making it impossible.  
“Something bothering you?”  
“Off. Take it off, want to feel your skin against mine.” Despite his plans to take this slow, Alec couldn’t resist such a plea. He pulled back from Magnus long enough to pull his shirt off his head before laying back down, sighing at the skin to skin contact.  
He rested most of his weight on an arm next to Magnus’ he ad as he leaned down to reconnect their lips in a heated kiss. Alec didn’t notice the arm Magnus had wrapped around his waist until he was being rolled and Magnus was on top of him.  
If Alec had been teasing, Magnus wasted no time pressing down against Alec and pressing his lips to Alec’s throat. Alec’s head fell down into the soft pillows as Magnus kissed down his neck, nipping the skin lightly before running his tongue over the sore spot and continuing on his path down to Alec’s nipples. He ran his tongue over the sensitive skin, grinning as he heard Alec swear and moan beneath him, it truly was his favorite sound and one he would never grow tired of hearing. As he worked his tongue and lips over both nipples and enjoyed the rough feeling of Alec’s chest hair against his check, Magnus’ hand trailed down Alec’s chest, taking the time to trace the contour and dips of Alec’s abs before busying himself with Alec’s belt.  
The pair sighed as Magnus pulled Alec’s jeans and underwear away and they were both finally naked. They fit together, both hard after only a couple strokes of Alec’s hand.  
Having recovered slightly from the sudden blast of sensation from the skin to skin contact, Alec sat up in an effort to regain control of the situation but Magnus apparently had no intention of giving up on his plans for the birthday boy.  
“No fighting, just lay back and enjoy, after all… it is your birthday.”  
“Ummm, less talking…” Magnus laughed lightly at Alec’s response, he had never been one for long conversations while they were having sex, instead preferring to lose himself in the feelings and emotions.  
….  
…….

Alec closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He opened an eye long enough to see Magnus next to him, in a similar state, still coming down from the high of his orgsam. Alec rolled his head back, stretching his neck as the remaining waves of pleasure continued rocking through his body and out his lips in the form of a breathless gasp.  
“So how did you like your gift? Satisfactory?” Magnus had rolled to the side, resting on one arm and watching as Alec came down from his high, a proud smile on his face.  
“Umm, I could say that, although it is still my birthday for a couple more hours…”  
“Now that Alexander is a very good point, I wonder how we could spend them.”  
“I can think of a couple ways.” Alec’s suggestive grin was answered by a gleeful laugh as Magnus leaned down to reconnect his lips to Alec’s. 

They were still awake as the sun started rising, they lay exhausted in each other's arms, their legs intertwined and the soothing sound of Magnus’ heartbeat beneath Alec’s check as he drifted off to sleep, the promise of a bright future before him, a future with Magnus by his side and in his bed. 

23 November 2019.  
“Alexanderrrrrrrrr!!!! Come on, get up. I made breakfast!” Magnus heard a crash from the bedroom where his husband was still stubbornly in their bed, refusing to leave it’s warmth, especially now that he was as he put it, “an old man”. Placing the two mugs of coffee in his hands down on the table next to the food he had prepared, he made his way to the bedroom to make sure Alec wasn’t breaking anything of value.  
The source of the sound was obvious as soon as he saw the scene before him. Alec’s was holding a pillow over his head as the alarm clock he had just thrown at the wall continued to ring.  
“Magnus, make it stop. It’s not fair, it’s my birthday. I should be allowed to sleep in.” Magnus smiled at his whining husband, he was incredibly cute in the mornings, although in this case early afternoon was more appropriate.  
“You have slept in baby, it is almost noon. Now come on, your breakfast and coffee are getting cold on the table. Plus, I have a surprise for you, and believe me, it is worth getting out of bed for.” satisfied that the incomprehensible groans coming from under the pile of blankets meant Alec was on his way, Magnus made his way back to the kitchen.  
The letter had arrived an hour ago and it had taken all his willpower to let Alec sleep in. they hadn’t been expecting it for another week but Magnus’ couldn’t have thought of a better day for the news to arrive.  
Alec sat next to Magus when he arrived in the kitchen, kissing the top of his husband’s head lightly before reaching for the steaming cup of coffee he could see waiting for him. After a couple minutes he looked up, surprised that Magnus had been silent all this time. Just as he was about to ask if everything was alright he noticed two things. First of all, Magnus looked like he was going to burst, he was visibly fighting back a smile and his leg was shaking hard enough to move the table. And secondly a plain white letter was propped up against a jug of orange juice in the middle of the table. Alec could reconigh that logo anywhere.  
“Oh my god!! Is that...,?” Alec turned to Magnus, desperate for confirmation that the letter was indeed what they had been dreaming off. His grin lighting up his face, Magnus nodded quickly.  
“Open it.” the words weren't out of his month before Alec had grabbed the letter and pulled out the page inside.  
“Oh my god! It’s real, it is really real. Magnus…” he didn't even know what to say, they knew the final decision would be arriving this week or the next but Alec hadn’t really realized what it all meant. The paper had gone through. It was official.  
“We are going to be dads. Raf is ours, we can go and get him next week.” Alec wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying as Magnus held him against his chest, he didn’t care. All those long months of waiting and examinations to see if they could be parents and now it was all over. He didn’t know how he had ended up in Magnus’ lap but he didn’t care about that either, instead leaning forwards to capture Magnus’s lips in a messy kiss. Both too much of a mess to kiss properly but they didn’t even notice, laughing against each others lips, the joy of their news the only thing that mattered.  
“Parents. We are going to be parents. Oh my god Magnus I love you so much and I can’t wait for our life as a family of three to start.”  
“Happy birthday Alexander, I think thirty is going to be a good decade.”


End file.
